


Cafeína

by yvarlcris



Series: Diagnosis Murder Drabbles [3]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Dios, Steve. Este café está increíble.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafeína

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash o gran amistad, según las gafas que cada uno lleve puestas
> 
> Escrito para el festival de drabbles de la casa_de_ideas de livejournal.
> 
> La palabra sobre la que tenía que basar el drabble era: "Café"
> 
> Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen

El olor a café recién hecho inundó su sentido del olfato y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el office del _”Barbacoa Bob´s”_ , restaurante que regentaba a medias con su amigo, el teniente Sloan. Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado.  
-¿Dónde está la comanda de la mesa tres?- dijo mientras una mano le retenía en el sitio y a sus oídos le llegaba una risa que conocía bien.  
-¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es tu noche libre- dijo el joven doctor viendo al teniente. Éste sonrió y se sentó frente a él.  
-Me comentaron que no estabas muy capacitado para la tarea hoy.  
Jesse bebió un sorbo del café, que estaba justo como a él le gustaba, y dirigió una mirada agradecida a su amigo.  
-No tenías que haber venido. Es tu primera noche libre en bastante tiempo- continuó protestando Jesse-. Dios, Steve. Este café está increíble.  
Steve sacudió la cabeza mientras emitía una suave risa.  
-Te mantendrá despierto el tiempo justo para llegar a tu casa. Te llevaría yo, pero hay bastante gente y alguien tiene que quedarse.  
-No te preocupes. Ahora estoy bien. Ya no me dormiré. Puedes irte tranquilo.  
Lo cierto era que el médico no quería irse a la soledad de su casa. No después de…  
-Jess..  
-En serio, Steve.  
-Amanda me ha contado lo de hoy. No había nada que tú pudieses hacer.  
-Era una niña, Steve- el doctor de urgencias ahogó un sollozo.  
Steve se incorporó y atrajo a su amigo hacia su pecho para que se desahogase. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo, le susurró, consciente de que su amigo no quería estar solo.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos los dos? Después te llevaré a nuestra casa y dormirás ahí. A papá le encantará que vengas. Yo mismo te traeré mañana para que recojas tu coche.  
Jesse levantó la cabeza y le miró como si no pudiese creer que Steve le entendiese tan bien. Después sonrió.  
-¿Crees que podrías hacerme otro café como ese?


End file.
